1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing apparatus, a printing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional printing system in which a plurality of host apparatuses is connected to a printing apparatus via an electric communication line, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-272832 discloses a printing system in which data such as the number of printed pages is stored for each print job, and even when a printing process is interrupted due to a certain trouble such as communication disconnection, after the trouble is solved, printing can be smoothly resumed from a page next to a printed page based on the stored data.
In the conventional printing system, the data such as the number of printed pages on a certain print job is stored in a storage device such as a hard disk. When a request of a new print job is made by the host apparatus and sent it to the printing apparatus, an area for storing data representing the number of printed pages on the new print job is reserved in the storage device. At this time, since the storage capacity of the storage device is limited, data of a new print job is overwritten on data of a certain old print job.
However, if new data is overwritten on the data on the print job in which the printing process is interrupted due to a certain trouble such as communication disconnection, after the trouble is solved, it is difficult to smoothly resume printing from a page next to a printed page. Particularly, it is necessary to more smoothly or more clearly complete the printing process of the print job from a principal host apparatus among the plurality of host apparatuses.